CONVERSATIONS
by lifez-beautiful
Summary: A small piece of conversation between CB after they come from the strip club. Season 3 episode 7 "Almost famous" spoilers.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Hi everyone ! I'm back with another one shot. It's called ' Conversations'. Yes, plural for a reason. Just thought I will write all random dialogue ideas I keep getting for CB under one heading rather than cluttering the site. :)

**SPOILER ALERT:** Season 3 Episode - 7 - "Almost famous"

This one happens just after Castle and Beckett visit the male strip club, where Beckett was dressed to kill and Castle was all jealous and annoyed! Oh I love them! They are hilarious together. Anyways, before I forget let me just say... 'Happy reading!' :)

**BETA :**This piece was Beta-ed by _**KazeKitty.**_ Thanks a lot dear for your wonderful efforts. :)

* * *

**CONVERSATIONS**

Castle and Beckett were driving back to the precinct after interrogating Hans. There was this annoying silence that stretched between both of them for quite a while, although neither of them were ready to break the silence yet, but at last Castle spoke.

"Do you really think Hans is innocent? I mean look at him, ewww, all oily and sweaty." He made a thoroughly disgusted face, crinkling his nose to complete the effect.

Beckett threw an amused look at him before turning back to the road and replied with a smirk, "Just because he is sweaty and oily doesn't make him a killer, Castle."

Castle pouted visibly. "I see that you had developed a soft spot for him, Beckett."

Her mouth dropped open at his blatant accusation. She then closed it. But again opened it in an attempt to say something and then finally closed it again abruptly, finding she just had no words to say to his childish accusation. At last she managed a deadly glare.

He saw it and said, "Don't glare at me! I saw the way you were ogling at him. You even had that cute amused look on your face when they came in that stupid firefighter's dress! I mean seriously, firefighters? When will they come out of this cliché idea? And tanning? Seriously?" He was grumbling incoherently towards the end.

...

She had enough of his childishness. "Castle stop it! What the hell are you saying? Just because you caught me off guard doesn't entitle you to keep on saying nonsense about me. In fact, I should be the one angry at you! What were you doing with all those girls hanging off your shoulders there, ah? Playing rich Casanova again, Castle?."

Now he was the one who was caught off guard. He never thought she was bothered about him earlier. It was his turn to run out of words.

At last he managed a, "But I did not know it bothered you. But hey, anyways I called you 'honey' after that and told them you were an adventurous girl, right? That should count for something, right?"

He asked hopefully, even though he knew his argument made no sense. In fact calling her 'honey' at that time was supposed to be one of his stupidest mistakes he had ever made. And on top of that he had conveniently omitted the part that he had not just mentioned 'adventurous GIRL' but had mentioned an 'adventurous GIRLFRIEND'!

But it really had felt so good to say that… Kate Beckett, his girl friend...and call her 'honey'…and get himself called 'honey' by her, even though sarcastically...that was just too good to be true! But all those thoughts aside, here he was using it as an excuse to save his skin? Seriously today had been a bad day!

...

She looked at him again in a half annoyed and half amused way as she couldn't judge whether she was supposed to be slapping him or be laughing at him for that ridiculous excuse he had just given. In the end the good mood she was in earlier on, won. Thank God! And her reply was one he totally hadn't expected.

"Actually, that fire fighter's costume was really good." She said with a reminiscent flirty smile.

He didn't know how to react. He was relieved on hand that she had let go of his stupid excuse. But he was jealous on the other, to have heard her confession finally. But her smile, that really was damn good. Even though it was for some stupid guy in her imagination. But he could always believe she was thinking of him, right? Wishful thinking…yes.

Anyways, it was not often that he could see Kate Beckett smiling. She looked so gorgeous when she did that. He thought she should be doing that more often.

...

So his jealousy almost forgotten by her mesmerizing smile, he decided to play along.  
"Well I have no comments on that. But I can guarantee that the girls who come there are piranhas. Or… may be some piranhas actually mutated and took a human form just to study human behavior. Or even better, to mate and propagate their species!" He said with his characteristic 'amused kid in a toy store-look'.

He was adorable when he spun fantasy theories. She would never accept but she loved hearing his theories, no matter how unnatural or impossible they were. After all he was her favorite author. She did love his stories.

So she rolled her eyes and added with a smirk, "Seriously Castle, Species? Dint you get any new movie to steal your idea from this time?"

He pouted. "Hey! I don't steal my ideas from movies! It's just that somebody steals my ideas even before it is processed from my brain and reaches my mouth, that's all. It's not my fault. Nu-uh." He nodded his head in a childish way.

…

She laughed at his explanation. He always entertained her through her boring journeys. Now that they had reached the precinct without even knowing how one and half hour passed in those traffic logged streets.

If only he could entertain her throughout the boring journey of her life? She immediately brushed the thought away. She had to catch a killer, and to bring peace to a grieving family. She had a job to finish. But still, sometimes more than the destination, the journey seemed more fun when he was around. She could only smile at that thought.


End file.
